Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon
Plants vs. Zombies: Lawnmageddon is a book published by PopCap Games. Two new characters, Nate Timely, a young explorer, and Patrice Blazing, the niece of Crazy Dave, make their first appearance in this book. The sequel to this book is Plants vs. Zombies: Timepocalypse. Plot In the town of Neighborville, a sewage worker named Louie is seen inspecting the sewers after multiple reports and complaints from the townspeople about strange noises coming from them. He cannot seem to find anything until he encounters a wall. It then cracks and a Digger Zombie breaks out, followed up by a massive Zombie horde. At around the same time, the focus shifts to young explorer Nate Timely, who returns home on his bike and is about to climb up to his backyard treehouse, only for him to suspect that there is something inside after hearing noises coming from it. The person is revealed to be certified tree house investigator Patrice Blazing, who was only checking out Nate's tree fort. The latter then jumps out at Patrice to attack her with a hockey stick, only for Patrice to punch him in self-defense. After apologizing to each other as well as introducing themselves, Nate states that he feels something strange is going on, right before a Zombie pokes its head inside the treehouse. The two stomp on the trapdoor over the zombie's head, shutting it out, and express their disbelief until Patrice Nate, realize that the whole yard is overrun by zombies. Swinging to the next yard via the treehouse's tire swing (Patrice does so with no problem, but Nate bounces off a Balloon Zombie, a rooftop, and a hedge in the process), the two find out that the neighboring yard was infested with zombies as well. Luckily for them, the zombies are fended off by a small team of wild Peashooters, something that Patrice hardly noticed but Nate has a hard time believing. Riding on their bikes, Patrice is convinced that her supposed genius uncle will be able to help them, and she leads Nate to his house, which Nate recognizes as Crazy Dave's. Once the Duo enter the property, Patrice notes that there is a car parked just outside the garage, meaning that Crazy Dave is probably here, but just then, a large group of zombies break through the house's perimeter fence. Patrice and Nate hide behind the car until all of a sudden, the garage door opens, and a team of lawnmowers emerge and rip the zombies to shreds. Crazy Dave bursts out of garage and excitedly greets the duo (Patrice greets him back with a smile, while Nate does so with a nervous look on his face), explaining that the zombies were to blame for all the mayhem in Neighborville. He leads them to his garage and shows them one of the many Peashooters he has created, only for Patrice and Nate to scream in fear when the Peashooter opens its eyes. Thus, the other plants surrounding them wake up as well, causing the kids to scream louder. Crazy Dave calms them down by telling them that the plants are friendly to humans, and goes on to explain he knew that it was only a matter of time before Neighborville was invaded, and thus, he made an army of sentient, weaponized plants. Crazy Dave invites the kids to his plant greenhouse, containing the vast majority of the plants - six hundred and fifty strong. Dave then reveals that, in addition to the plants in the greenhouse, he had also been creating free-range plants throughout Neighborville. Meanwhile, the zombie army continue to terrorize the townsfolk. Nate hatches a plan to use the plants against the zombies, and he volunteers to lead them into battle. Unfortunately for Nate, only Patrice, and eventually the Peashooters, Wall-Nuts, and Tall-Nuts stand with him. Crazy Dave explains that the greenhouse plants have never seen a zombie before, making them hesitant to fight. After a quick lemonade break, Nate and Patrice set out to search for the wild plants throughout the community, hoping that they could use them to encourage the greenhouse plants. Once they separate, Nate gets swarmed by zombies time and again, until he stumbles into a large group of wild plants Despite Nate finding a large collection of plants, he only manages to find five Sunflowers, who are exhausting themselves providing energy to the rest of them. As a massive wave of zombies come their way, Nate hides himself inside a Pumpkin and tries to get the now-silent Patrice to talk to him. Apparently, the Yeti Zombie has trapped Patrice in an alleyway, and she evades it only to be 'saved' by a group of Bungee Zombies. Patrice proceeds to make short work of them by tying their ropes together then causing them to slam into one another before she discovers a massive group of wild Sunflowers on one of rooftops. Patrice excitedly calls Nate to share the good news, amidst Nate and his plants being attacked by a huge wave of Zombies. Nate tells Patrice not to worry about him, but tells her to hurry up anyways. Nate devises a plan to grapple hook up a wall and sword fight his way through the zombies to try and get help, while the remaining Plants hold their position. He proceeds to follow through with his plan, only for him to be interrupted by several Gargantuars until a team of Squashes arrive and defeat them. After thanking the Squashes for saving his life, Nate and his plants then follow the Gargantuars' trail of destruction, leading them to the Town Square. Five blocks later, Nate and his plants find Dr. Zomboss, the leader of the zombies, operating a strange machine emitting a dark smoke into the air. He calls Patrice to tell her the news, only for her to be standing at the rooftop of nearby building. The two reunite with a hug, and Patrice suspects that the machine's purpose is to create a huge cloud to block out the sun. Since the Sunflowers use sunlight to empower their allies, having no access to it meant the end of Neighborville. Confident that Crazy Dave would know what to do, Patrice and Nate load up their bikes with the plants before climbing aboard themselves, taking out zombies as they go. Unfortunately, a group of Gargantuars force them to take a detour down a different road, which then leads them to Crazy Dave. Heading back to Crazy Dave's house, the duo explain the whole situation. Crazy Dave tells Patrice his plan, which makes Nate extremely antsy as he could not understand him. Patrice then relays the plan to Nate, saying that if they could find Crazy Dave seven gopher traps, six jars of peanut butter, five incindeniary grenades, at least eighty-five feet of rubber hose, a fireplace bellows, the headlights from nine motorcycles, a complete set of The Adventures of Captain Caterpillar comic book series, and at least fifty-five packages of decent shoe inserts, he can create a life-size T. Rex that breathes fire, which leaves Nate completely flabbergasted. Patrice follows up that there is also a massive wind machine at Crazy Dave's abandoned family mansion that can blow the cloud away, but she decided to tell him about the T. Rex first as she thought it sounded cooler. To try and get out of having to travel through the mansion, Nate tries to use several Blovers to blow the cloud away, but it ultimately fails. Realizing that their only option is to fight their way to the mansion, Nate rallies all of the greenhouse plants and the wild plants together into one massive plant army, and they charge into the streets. The duo as well as the plants were eventually forced to flee, with the zombies hot on their heels. They run into a red light in the process, with Nate telling Patrice to stop as running a red light is illegal. Patrice says that the zombies aren't going to stop, so they shouldn't either. Much to her surprise, the zombies actually stop, buying the kids enough time to set up another defense. Zombies begin to flood the area, the plants defeating them as best as they could. Patrice tries to get the Wall - Nuts to form a wall, while Nate manages to clear a large group of zombies as well as a Gargantuar with a single Cherry Bomb. He gets picked up by a Balloon Zombie that is eventually shot down by Patrice, and they contemplate that stopping to fight wasn't the smartest thing to do. The Sunflowers are exhausted, there's no sun energy to be had, and there are way too many zombies - it was a losing battle. Luckily for them, Crazy Dave comes to the rescue by running over several zombies with his car, as well as giving the duo a secret blueprint (only to be revealed as a new recipe for pancakes). After Patrice reveals that there is a grill and batter dispenser built into the car engine, Nate asks if he could drive them and the plants to the Mansion. Dave agrees, and as they drive off, Nate tells a Squash that he's starting to think that Dave, Patrice, and their entire family might probably be a little short in the brains. As Crazy Dave needed to leave to hunt for telepathic squirrels on a side project he is working on, one of the Squashes drive Nate, Patrice, and the rest of the plants to the mansion instead. Patrice assures Nate that despite the house looking creepy, it's actually really nice, and it doesn't house any demons or monsters and such. However, after finding out that they cannot use the elevator due to it being stuffed with zombies, a mad dash to the rooftop ensues. Once they reach the rooftop, they manage to find the wind machine, but a Gargantuar, who was climbing up the house, barges into the scene and picks up Nate by the hand before he can activate the machine. Patrice orders the Squashes to eliminate the Gargantuar, but the massive zombie drops Nate and uses a zombie that had managed to climb up on the rooftop to bat the Squashes out of the air. Nate orders the Squashes to pound down at the Gargantuar's feet, causing the piece of roof it was standing on to crumble and sending the zombie to its doom. Nate activates the wind machine, which sucessfully blows the cloud away, rejuvenates the Sunflowers, and lets them empower the plants. In downtown Neighborville, Patrice and Nate lead a vicious charge throughout the zombie- infested streets of Neighborville, overpowering the zombies and sending them running until Dr.Zomboss arrives with reinforcements, namely the Yeti Zombie, several Gargantuars, a group of Catapult Zombies, and the remainder of the zombie horde. The zombies briefly gain the upper hand until Crazy Dave arrives, having actually built and is now piloting the life-size T. Rex that breathes fire. Crazy Dave continues to decimate whatever Zomboss throws at him, while the duo assisted in mopping up the rest of the enemy. Patrice reveals that she had deployed a large group of Potato Mines in the area, blowing up the vast majority of the zombies and causing the rest to run away. Having sucessfully saved Neighborville from the zombies, Patrice, Nate, and Crazy Dave celebrate by binge-eating on pancakes. Unbeknownst to them, Zomboss had scattered a shower of letters in his wake as the zombies retreated, stating that the whole battle has been noted and that the zombies shall return one day to exact revenge and eat their brains. The comic ends with Nate's pancakes being eaten by a Chomper. Gallery Comic preview Note: This preview only show the 10 first pages of the first issue of the story. Comic1P1.jpg|Page 1 Comic1P2.jpg|Page 2 Comic1P3.jpg|Page 3 Comic1P4.jpg|Page 4 Comic1P5.jpg|Page 5 Comic1P6.jpg|Page 6 Comic1P7.jpg|Page 7 Comic1P8.jpg|Page 8 Comic1P9.jpg|Page 9 Comic1P10.jpg|Page 10 Others Comics-pvz.png|Nate Timely and Patrice Blazing lead the plants. Combopack.png|The comic with Crazy Dave and Dr. Zomboss figures Trivia *On page 62, panel 2, a parody of the elevator scene in Gangnam Style can be seen. *Lawnmageddon is a portmanteau of "lawn" and "armageddon." *Patrice reveals that Crazy Dave's gibberish is a different language entirely of itself. *The plants' main form of traversal is via roots, as they are pictured to be having them in the comic. *In the third panel of page 22, there is what appears to be either a banana tree or a palm tree with eyes. Peculiarly, it looks a lot like Umbrella Leaf. *The Wall - Nuts and Tall - Nuts often exchange facial expressions throughout the comic. There is even a frowning Wall - Nut on one of the comic's covers. *In the last panel of page 27, a Cactus can be seen punching a zombie. *The Sunflowers function differently in the comics; instead of providing sun to place extra plants, the Sunflowers use sun to give energy to the plants who are already fighting the zombies. *On page 37, panel 5, a Peashooter with eyebrows can be seen. *The following panels feature glimpses of the 'inactive' plants: **Page 7, panels 2 and 3. **Page 10, panel 3; Page 13, panel 3. **Page 14, panels 1 and 3. *Despite Lawnmageddon being based off the first Plants vs. Zombies game, the mushrooms are not nocturnal. However, Crazy Dave may have already given them Coffee Beans prior to them being introduced to the kids, as one can be seen on page 30, panel 3. *In page 38, it appears that only one Squash is required to take out the Gargantuars. This is similar to the third panel of page 56 where Nate throws a single Cherry Bomb towards a Gargantuar and seemingly taking it out. This is impossible in - game as it takes two of either plant to kill a Gargantuar. *The license plate on Crazy Dave's car reads, 'SMTHNFNNY' *Dr. Zomboss' primary mode of transport in the comic is a levitating pod. It nor the machine he uses to blot out the sun is ever mentioned in any other PvZ- related media. *In page 72, panel 4, and page 73, panel 3, the Catapult Zombies are seen hurling volleyballs and soccer balls in addition to basketballs. *In page 73, panel 2, the Jalapeno explodes sideways instead of forwards and backwards. But in the last panel of page 71, it explodes normally. *Also, in Page 73, Patrice goes from being right in the frontlines to assisting the Sunflowers in the backlines. Curiously, she uses Wall - Nuts instead of Umbrella Leaves to defend the Sunflowers against the Catapult Zombies. The first one is most likely an oversight or a plain comic transition. *In page 74, panel 3, there is a Newspaper Zombie holding a screen door. *In page 71, panel 4, there is a Scaredy-shroom fighting a zombie. Judging that there is only one Spikeweed between them, it is unknown how the Scaredy - Shroom hasn't hidden underneath its cap yet. *The notes Zomboss leaves in the last scene of the comic is reminiscent of the letters the player received before the tenth stage of every chapter in Adventure Mode from the first game. *On Page 56, it is proved that the plants can drive, when Uncle Dave runs away from the car to build the Fire-Breathing T.Rex and the Squash with a Good Job sticker drives the car, even with no hands. *On the very last page, Zomboss showers many letters, but one is readable. It says “Citizens of Neighborville, Your continued antagonism against our rightful claim on your city and brains is noted. Action will be taken at another time. Sincerely, Dr. Edgar Zomboss” Note: It is possible all other letters have the same content as this one. Category:Books Category:Plants vs. Zombies (non-series)